


Ella Hale Meets the Pack

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone's alive, M/M, Peter's being a bit insensitive, but he's running on instinct, full shift wolves, mpreg offstage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: After Stiles and Peter have a baby, it's time to introduce her to Peter's pack. And maybe Peter could shift back to human, that would be nice.





	Ella Hale Meets the Pack

Stiles crosses his arms and looks at his husband curled up on the bed, their tiny, four-day old daughter sleeping peacefully with him. He adores them both, Ella and Peter, and loves seeing them together. But seriously?

“Peter, I know you’re feeling protective, but you really need to let other pack members meet her.” He sighs, and sits on the edge of the bed, pushing a massive paw over so there’s a little bit more room for him. “And you know, if you wanted to, oh I don’t know, occasionally be a human, you could do helpful things, like change her and feed her.” He doesn’t mention Peter giving her a thorough wash earlier with his tongue because ew, and it shouldn’t count as parenting. Or that she’s been naked almost since birth so there’s not that much changing to be done.

“I know you let my dad hold her after she was born, because that wasn’t _not_ going to happen, but the rest of the pack is getting anxious.” He’s getting a little anxious too, missing his human husband.

Peter snorts and somehow manages to push closer to Ella, giving her belly a lick, and they both watch her wiggle, her face squinching before she settles again. Stiles feels like he’s been staring at her for the whole four days of her life and he doesn’t care – he wants to keep looking at her, born from magic and mates and the link to his alpha.

“You know, in a real wolf pack, if you were a wolf-wolf, the pack would go out and hunt to supply food for those wolves that can’t leave a new cub. That would be you and me.” Peter turns his head away, as though that’ll stop Stiles from talking. “And as a werewolf and an alpha with a pack, you should also get your pack used to their new pack member. And get her used to them because werewolf packs kinda raise a kid all together, as I’m sure you know.”

When Peter ignores him, Stiles sighs and tries a change in tactic. “So I know you don’t want Scott over and I’m okay with that. And of course, Allison isn’t coming into our den, no changes there.”

The snarl tells Stiles he’s correct. Even though she’s dating his best friend, Allison isn’t allowed over. He sees her at the apartment she shares with Lydia or at a restaurant, but never at their home; the huntress isn’t allowed in their house. And actually, he’s kind of okay with that.

“Okay, how about Malia? Introduce your old daughter to your new daughter?” he asks. They don’t discuss Stiles and Malia’s past, and with that rule, Peter and Malia are actually getting along pretty well.

Peter thinks for a minute and then lifts his huge head and mimes a howl. After, he looks at Stiles to see if he understands before doing it again.

“She howls? Well, yeah, you all do, all you wolves always…” He nods, finally understanding what his spouse means, which is weird. “She’s not a wolf and you need wolves around? I guess that means no Kira for now and maybe no Lydia cause she’s sure not a wolf.”

Ella shifts in her sleep, giving a tiny squeak which apparently means she needs another tongue bath from her father. “So weird, my wolf,” Stiles mutters, shaking his head. “Okay, so how about Erica? She’s also pushing to get in, and I think not even for me, just for Ella.”

Red eyes greet Stiles and Peter snarls just a bit, which shouldn’t be sexy, but come on.

“I take it that’s a no, huh?” Stiles sits on the edge of the bed, reaching out to pet his husband because how weird is their life? “You seem okay with her normally, like you’re over the whole ‘You abandoned your alpha, evil girl’ bullshit. But not now, huh?”

Peter doesn’t even bother to look up when Stiles says, “I guess Derek’s out too then. I mean if you’re willing to hold Erica and Boyd’s rebellious moment against them, I’d think ripping out your throat and killing you would be kinda something you don’t want around your baby.”

Apparently Ella’s old enough to pick up some feeling from her fathers, with her face screwing up like she’s going to cry or maybe poop or maybe both. Hopefully neither as she’s just changed from that disgusting, sticky black poop to disgusting, stinky yellow-green poop and they’re going through towels at an alarming rate. 

“Okay, okay, everyone calm down and I have the best idea.” Stiles pushes himself up, still a bit tired from magically giving birth. Even with no scars and no pushing, pregnancy and child birth is tiring business. “Be right back.”

A couple of minutes later, the door’s pushed open by a smallish black wolf, who flashes yellow eyes and jumps on the bed. First she bares her throat to Peter and then settles next to him, so they can surround Ella.

“Cool, no fighting! That’s a good start. Cora, meet your cousin Ella.” He doesn’t get much further than that before the door opens again and the rest of the pack pushes their way in.

Peter snarls and flashes his eyes, making all the pack duck their heads, and although no one leaves, they all slowly climb up and jump on the bed until it’s covered with wolves.

Later, the wolves will insist that Ella growled. Stiles isn’t sure, and he and Lydia think that it might have been a burp or just some random noise, but they all agree her normally blue eyes flashed beta yellow. His pretty, little werewolf daughter.

That creates a lot of wolf-style partying on the bed, with everyone wanting to be sure they get a chance to snuffle at her neck and let her pull a bit of fur back, her way to leave a scent on them. Four days old and she’s the life of the party.

“Okay, everyone shift back, I need people.” Stiles points to his husband and alpha. “You, especially you, Peter. I know you’re doing the pack version of baby daddy, but I need a real baby daddy. Everyone be people and meet our daughter.” He turns and yells into the living room, “Kira! Lyds! Get in here, and meet my daughter and look at our crazy pack.”

“We’re not crazy, Stiles, just being careful. I don’t want to overwhelm her.” Peter’s holding Ella, handing her over to Cora. “This is your Auntie Cora, but I have a feeling you’ll just call her Cora.”

“She’s beautiful,” Cora coos quietly, brushing a human finger over the baby’s cheek. “Are you sure she’s yours?”

Derek shoves his way past his sister, eyes moving from Stiles to Peter, as if unsure who is in charge with this one. It’s either his older-possesive-alpha-uncle or the emissary-alpha’s spouse-who-had-a-magic- baby. “Can I hold her?” He holds out his arms, looking hopefully at Ella who is still wiggling in Cora’s arms. “She’s my cousin, too, and I’m older.”

“Well, if closest relative rules, then she’s my sister.” Malia looks nervously at the baby, her hands twitching towards Ella and then jerking away. “I mean my sperm donor father and my ex-boyfriend had her, so that makes her my sister. Can I hold her?”

Stiles watches as his daughter passes from Cora to Derek to Malia, with Peter giving pointers about supporting her head and how to leave a scent on her without erasing other pack member’s scents. Ella looks peaceful and for the time being she’s actually dry and not screaming.

“Okay, this is great, I love all the pack bonding stuff and all the naked people on my bed where my husband and I have had a lot of sex – and I mean a lot of sex, sex while being naked. So please feel free to stay on my bed with your naked asses all over my bedding where Peter and I have –“

Erica wrinkles her nose, tossing her hair over her shoulder so she can hold Ella closer. “Yeah, we all know about the sex, what with the smell and the baby and all that.” She rubs her nose against Ella’s temple before handing her to Boyd. He’s large, but holds her gently, kissing her forehead as he passes her back to Derek.

“Well, you can stay in here naked or you can all get dressed and go into the living room, and hold my magical, werewolf daughter. And I guess your alpha, too. Now the rules are the only naked people in the living room are me and Peter and you probably don’t want to know what we do in there naked.”

“Everyone knows, even those of us without werewolf noses,” Lydia says, snatching the baby from Derek’s arms while he attempts to threaten her with his eyebrows. “We’ll leave and I have clothes on so I get her first.”

“I have clothes on, too,” Kira says, crowding close to Lydia as she makes her way out of the room. “I should get her next.”

Peter pulls on a shirt from a pile on the floor; it might be Derek’s, but that doesn’t seem to matter now. “Okay, pack, grab your clothes and let’s give Stiles a few minutes to rest.”

“Oh, so now you have words. I swear Peter, we haven’t talked since the baby came; you went right into protective daddy-wolf mode and…” Stiles slumps on the bed watching everyone leave the bedroom. He wanted time with Peter, but suddenly the room feels very empty.

“I’m sorry, darling, I hope you can forgive me. It was just instincts I guess, and wanting to protect her. But I left you alone,” Peter says, wrapping his arms around Stiles and maybe there’s a small whine from deep in his throat.

“You did. I mean it was okay, eventually. I was okay -- you took care of Ella.”

“And neglected you.” Peter pulls the extra towels off the bed and steers Stiles towards it. “You should take a nap now. The pack’s here and I’m…”

“Yourself? Back to you?” Stiles asks, yawning. He lets Peter pull the covers up around him and snuggles down into sheets that smell of Peter and their daughter. “Go bond more, Alpha. And wake me up in an hour or so.”

The alpha kisses his head, the weeks’ worth of beard only slightly scratchy. “Yes, love, sleep now.”

Peter pulls the door mostly shut on the way out and Stiles shuts his eyes listening as the pack shares their new baby. It’s mostly quiet murmurs and laughs, not much that he can actually understand.

“I’m going to throw in a load of laundry,” Isaac says after a few minutes, one of the few things Stiles can hear over all the quiet conversations. That’s nice, that’ll be helpful. Was it really Isaac? He’s a jerk.

Kira’s voice is soft but distinct. “I can do the dishes, if that’s okay, Peter. Maybe make that egg casserole Stiles likes?”

He hears people walking around their house, and knows that if he shuts the door, the wards will make the room soundproof. He’s exhausted and that seems like a good thing to do – although Peter probably left the door open so Stiles can call him if needed.

The bed’s soft and warm and the talk from the living room is quiet and soothing. Stiles waits a few minutes to see if sleep comes, but it’s not long before he grabs his pillow and pulls the slightly damp comforter off the bed.

His pack, Peter’s warm lap, and their Ella is what he needs if he’s going to sleep. Safe with his pack.


End file.
